Hinata: La Kunoichi
by Natsumi Hyuga
Summary: Luego de la 4 Guerra Ninja, Hinata decide irse de la aldea para poder entrenar, al regresar tres años después acompañada, sus amigos se darán cuenta que Hinata ya no es la que alguna vez fue. ... -Hinata no esperaba volver a verte ... -Lo mismo digo Toneri ... -Esta vez una de los dos va a morir y créeme no seré yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno: Regreso**

Después de la 4° Guerra Mundial Ninja, Hinata Hyuga cansada de esperar la respuesta del hiperactivo ninja Héroe de la Guerra "Naruto Uzumaki" y triste por la muerte de su querido primo decide entrenar por 3 años fuera de la aldea. Con la aprobación de la Hokage Tsunade, parte en el viaje que le hace madurar tanto emocionalmente y físicamente.

Al pasar los 3 años Hinata no se parece en nada a la que se fue de la villa. Antes usaba una sudadera 3 tallas más grandes, ahora utiliza una polera azulada muy ajustada con el símbolo del Dragón que porta con mucho orgullo, su cabello lo trae amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, utiliza unos shorts negros que le llegan a la mitad del muslo dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas.

Utiliza guantes negros de cuero que le dejan libres sus dedos para el poder utilizar sus armas ninjas, lleva una hermosa katana que la cual posee una hoja de color azul eléctrico ya que posee la capacidad de utilizar electricidad al colocarle chackra. También tiene un collar bello collar que posee una piedra roja que tiene escrito algo.

Su cinta con el logo de Konoha que antes estaba en su cuello ahora está en su brazo izquierdo ya que en el derecho posee un hermoso tatuaje de una flor, pero no cualquier flor, una flor de loto.

Mientras tanto en su personalidad de ser muy sumisa pasa a ser mujer que se convierte en una fiera si es lo que quiere, que está dispuesta a todo para poder conseguir lo que quiere, que no se deja intimidar por nada ni por nadie, aunque sigue siendo de esa clase de persona que está dispuesta a morir por los que quiere si eso significa poder ayudarlos.

-Ahhhh que cansada estoy Yûki, ¿cuánto más vamos a entrenar?, mira que quiero ir al pueblo para poder pasar el rato.

-No vamos a ir si es lo que quieres, mira que primero tenemos que terminar esa técnica que estamos desarrollando - le dijo su mejor amiga/hermana de la Hyuga, Yûki Uzumaki, una bellísima pelirroja de proporciones espectaculares, ojos azules, su vestimenta consiste en un short rojo, polera blanca de manga corta, botas ninjas, una cinta negra amarrada en su cabello y un collar con una hermosa piedra roja que era igual al de Hinata.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es tan injusto! - Se quejó Hinata - ¡Ya no lo puedo soportar más.

Bostezó pesadamente, llevaba despierta desde la madrugada, desarrollando esa técnica que sería la técnica definitiva del Byakugan.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Dijo Hinata sonriendo y formando los sellos con las manos - kage bunshin no jutsu.

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, frente a Yûki había 15 Hinatas.

\- Ahora sí - dijo la Hyuga mientras apuntaba a sus clones - ustedes 15 terminen de desarrollar la técnica mientras yo voy a la ciudad.

Pasaron dos meses y Hinata logró completar su técnica, contenta decide que era tiempo de regresar a Konoha, en eso estaba cuando se escucha un grito proveniente de la torre del Hokage.

\- ¡QUÉÉÉÉ!

\- Lo que oyó Hokage-sama pude sentir el chackra de Hinata Hyuga, aunque había otro chackra pero era menos poderoso.

-Eso hay que festejarlo - dijo el Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara - llama a su antiguo equipo además del equipo 10, el equipo Gai y el equipo 7.

Puff fue el sonido del shinobi al momento de desaparecer en una nube de humo en la sala de la Hokage.

\- ¿Sensei es verdad que Hinata-chan regresó? - dijo Naruto mientras entraba por una ventana, en cambio los demás entraban por la puerta.

\- ¡Hay por Dios Naruto!, ¡madura de una vez - dijo una enojada Sakura.

\- sólo quiero saber si regresó-ttebayó.

\- Si lo es Naruto Hinata debe de estar por llegar aquí.

\- De hecho Kakashi ya estoy aquí- les dijo Hinata al momento de aparecer en una bola de humo, dejando a todos en la sala en shock.

Cuando Hinata y Yûki entraron a la oficina todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Hinata estaba vestida, todos los que estaban dentro de la sala estaban muy sorprendidos por la forma en la que habló Hinata, se dieron cuenta que ya no era esa dulce, tímida y linda chica, ahora ella era una mujer diferente, sus ojos reflejaban lo salvaje y fuerte que se había vuelto, ya no jugaba con sus dedos como antes, ahora era más segura de sí misma, era como ver a cualquier otra chica usurpando el lugar de su dulce y tierna amiga Hinata a la que ellos conocían.

Se dieron cuenta que detrás de Hinata había una joven que llevaba una falda roja con un pantalón debajo y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, además de unas botas negras.

\- Vaya Hinata que sexy te ves con ese atuendo.

\- Gracias Hokage-sama - dijo sonriente la peli azul - Oh se me olvidaba, ven Yûki te presentaré a todos - dijo tomando a la susodicha del brazo.

\- Chicos ella es Yûki - dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos - Yûki ellos son Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouchi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee y mis mejores amigos, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

Se formó un silencio, los shinobi de Konoha no dejaban de ver desde la cabeza hasta los pies de su antigua amiga.

\- ¿Que pasa por qué están tan callados? - preguntó la peli azul.

\- ¡HINATA! - dijeron a la vez Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Kiba saliendo de la impresión mientras corrían donde la peli azul para poder abrazarla.

\- Hey, Hey que no puedo respirar - dijo ella mientras sonreía.

\- Sabes Hinata tienes que contarnos todo - le dijo la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Todo? y de que... oh ya entendí.

\- Hyuga Hinata Sabes lo que significa el dejarnos solas por tres años ¿verdad?.

\- Reunión de chicas - dijeron todas excepto Yûki.

\- Valla que es problemática tu llegada - comentó Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- También me agrada verte Shikamaru.

\- Me da gusto que hayas vuelto Hinata.

\- A mí también me da gusto regresar - dijo soltando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Huhh? - Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto - No, no, no puede ser...- terminó en un susurro emocionada.

\- Me da gusto verte Hinata-chan - dijo Naruto con un ligero sonrojo.

Todos levantaron sus cejas por la forma en la que le habló el Uzumaki a la recién llegada, Naruto no era así, el sería el primero en saludarle y preguntarle qué es lo que haya hecho en esos 3 años.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Naruto, valla que estás más alto - Dijo como si nada la chica dejando a los demás otra vez sorprendidos porque creían que la chica se sonrojaría o se desmayaría como antes hacía.

\- Valla no se desmayó - dijo Ino a Sakura en un susurro.

\- Hina no teníamos que ir a ver a tu padre para decirle "eso" - le dijo desinteresadamente Yûki pero al recalcar "eso" hizo que todos se confundieran ¿de qué estaría hablando esa joven?.

\- Disculpa la intromisión Hinata, pero ¿qué es "eso"? - dijo el Hokage.

En ese instante el agradable ambiente se transformó en uno muy incómodo, Todos se fijaron que los ojos de Hinata cambiaron en ese instante a unos ojos de dolor, rencor y venganza.

Como pasaron unos segundos en esa incómoda situación Yûki decidió hablar.

\- Lo lamento Hokage-sama pero eso es algo privado de nosotras, no creo que a usted le gustaría hablar de cosas que prefiere olvidar ¿verdad?.

\- O-ok-k si tu lo dices.

\- Bueno cambiando el tema me gustaría saber algo de mi familia mientras no estuve en la aldea además me encantaría ver la cara de Hiashi y la de Hanabi, me imagino que debió sentirse como la reina de la casa mientras yo no estuve.

\- No lo creo la gente cambia ¿no te lo han dicho Hinata? - le dijo Tenten aún con una mirada de preocupación por a quien consideraba su mejor amiga, algo grave debió pasarle en esos 3 años para mostrar esa mirada.

\- Bueno ¿en qué han cambiado? Tienes que decirme que Hiashi ya no es tan gruñón como antes y que Hanabi no es tan caprichosa - le preguntó en un tono sarcástico la peli azul.

\- Espera y verás - le dijo la pelirosa.

\- Chicas nos reunimos mañana en la casa de Hinata - dijo Ino mientras todos se iban a sus casas.

Cuando Hinata y Yûki llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi entrenaba muy duro y su padre le observaba recalcándole sus fallas.

\- Hola Hiashi, Hanabi.

\- Hinata-onesama - dijo la niña sorprendida al momento de detenerse y correr a abrazar a su hermana - te extrañé mucho one-sama.

\- Yo también te extrañé Hanabi, hola Hiashi - dijo mirándolo.

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre que siempre se mostraba sereno y serio al frente de la gente, nunca se mostraba asombrado, pero por primera vez no reaccionaba ya que nunca esperó ver a su hija mayor vestir con semejante ropa y hablarle como si nada. Siempre pensó que nunca se le quitaría su tartamudeo y su forma de vestir, era un shock verla hablar y vestir de esas formas.

\- Ho-ola-la ¿Hinata e-re-es tu-u?  
\- Que pasa ¿que no reconoces a tu propia Hija?

\- Hmp no creas que es un gusto que hayas vuelto - le dijo el hombre saliendo de su asombro para poder ir donde ella y darle un abrazo.

\- Creo que esa chica de pelo castaño tenía un poco de razón - dijo Yûki mientras veía la escena, porque ella esperaba que el padre de Hinata le dijera que era una vergüenza o algo así, ya que sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido a Hinata durante toda su vida.

 **Espero que la historia les guste, quizá algunos ya la habían leído pero decidí borrarla y hacerla de nuevo, también está en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece sino le pertenece al genial Kishimoto-sama (por qué tuvo que matar a Neji T_T )**

 **...**

 _Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre que siempre se mostraba sereno y serio al frente de la gente, nunca se mostraba asombrado, pero por primera vez no reaccionaba ya que nunca esperó ver a su hija mayor vestir con semejante ropa y hablarle como si nada. Siempre pensó que nunca se le quitaría su tartamudeo y su forma de vestir, era un shock verla hablar y vestir de esas formas._

 _— Ho-ola-la ¿Hinata e-re-es tu-u?_

 _— Que pasa ¿que no reconoces a tu propia Hija?_

 _— Hmp no creas que es un gusto que hayas vuelto — le dijo el hombre saliendo de su asombro para poder ir donde ella y darle un abrazo._

 _—Creo que esa chica de pelo castaño tenía un poco de razón — dijo Yûki mientras veía la escena, porque ella esperaba que el padre de Hinata le dijera que era una vergüenza o algo así, ya que sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido a Hinata durante toda su vida._

...

..

.

 **Capítulo dos: El Clan Hyuga**

Se formó un molesto silencio en el dojo del clan Hyuga, todos los que pasaban por ahí quedaron atónitos al ver al serio y para nada demostrativo Hiashi abrazar a la que por muchos años consideró como una inútil y débil que no debía ser reconocida como su hija.

Hanabi no lo podía creer, SU PADRE, nunca, repito, NUNCA había demostrado afecto a su hija mayor. Por una parte estaba feliz por su hermana que siempre quería ser reconocida por su padre, por otro lado sentía un poco de celos, su padre, que ella recordaba jamás le había abrazado.

— Hiashi...¿puedes soltarme? — Dijo una Hinata seria — Tu toda tu vida me despreciabas... ¿Quien te crees que eres después de tantos años de sufrimientos, de lágrimas derramadas y de palabras dolorosas el querer abrasarme?

— Yo... sé que he sido un verdadero patán con ambas y se que no tengo el derecho de poder estar con ustedes, le prometí a su madre que las protegería pero no lo hice — dijo mientras se arrodillaba al frene de su hija mayor — Yo como jefe del clan Hyuga y como padre... En especial como padre les pido perdón a las dos... Por favor perdonen a este idiota — terminó de decir con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Porque sí, el siempre creyó que lo que hacia con sus hijas estaba mal, sabia sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría pagando por todo lo que les había hecho con el paso de los años.

Hinata miró a su padre en silencio por unos segundos, sintió un poco de pena por ese hombre, a al quien después de todo lo que les había hecho a ella y a su hermanita seguía considerándolo su padre.  
Con sumo cuidado se arrodilló quedando a la misma altura de su padre y le puso una mano en su cabeza realizando unas suaves caricias.

Hiashi levantó la vista quedando sus ojos a la altura de los de su hija.

—Otto-sama levántate... Después de todo un padre siempre se mantiene recto frente a su familia — dijo Hinata mientas una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su cara —No tienes que pedirme perdón, después de todo yo ya te he perdonado.

—Hija, realmente lo siento.

...

—¿Naruto porqué cuando viste a Hinata te sonrojaste?

En medio de la aldea de Konoha se veía a tres personas caminado, se trataba de Naruto, Sakura y el Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

—Es que — dijo mirando a todos lados para que nadie le escuchara — a mí me gusta Hinata-chan — dijo muy sonrojado.

Kakashi compartió una mirada pícara con Sakura, el rubio se empezaba a poner incómodo por la mirada que le daban los dos.

—Así que... — comentó Sakura — Hinata ¿Eh?

Naruto se sonrojó al instante.

—Eh...Bueno... Quise decir...

—Bueno, en la guerra fue muy obvio... ustedes dos se tomaron de las manos delante de TODA la armada shinobi, cualquiera podría pensar que ustedes eran novios

—Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto poniéndose rojo.

Kakashi y Sakura lo miraron y mostraron unas pequeña sonrisas que el rubio no alcanzo a ver.

—Tengo entendido que no le diste una respuesta después de lo de Pain...

—¿Eh? — Exclamó Naruto sonrojándose nuevamente.

—Ella te dijo que te ama ¿No?

—Oh es verdad, recuerdo que eso se convirtió en el chisme de moda por ese tiempo — dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa gatuna que cambió a una cara de decepción — Eras tan tonto en ese tiempo Naruto.

—Hinata lo dijo cuando casi muere por mí, ella saltó para poder enfrentar a Pain para defenderme — murmuró Naruto un poco avergonzado — Fue algo muy raro — continuó el rubio ante las miradas de Kakashi y Sakura — en ese tiempo nunca creí que fuera capaz de provocar esos sentimientos en una chica, pero me equivoqué ahora soy muy famoso con las mujeres, ahora es irritante el escuchar : "Naruto-sama quiere ir conmigo a una cita, Naruto-sama es mi no dejaré que me lo quiten, Naru-sama bla, bla, bla — terminó de decir con voz de chica.

—Pero — retomó Sakura — Nunca le diste una respuesta.

—Es verdad...— murmuró el chico con aura depresiva — ella es lo más importante para mí, pero como me habló parecía que ya no me quería como hace tres años

Naruto los miró, esperando que le ayuden.

—No sigas perdiendo el tiempo — dijo Kakashi mientras le agarraba los brazos con sus manos — Esta guerra te ha debido enseñar que el tiempo es algo precioso, muéstrale en lo que te convertiste, y bueno... Si no te quiere como antes, pues enamórala, como que te llamas Uzumaki Naruto, el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Naruto abrió los ojos y asintió decididamente con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

—Gracias Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan

...

—Otto-sama quiero que me respondas algo, de la mejor manera posible.

En una sala del complejo Hyuga se encontraban tomando el té Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata y Yûki.

Hiashi miró a su hija mayor preguntándose que le diría a continuación.

—¿Claro que me quieres preguntar hija ?

Hinata miró a Yûki que tenía el seño fruncido. Al parecer su amiga se dio cuenta que es lo iba a preguntar.

—¿Conoces a Toneri Ōtsutsuki ?

Hiashi abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedó mudo. ¿De dónde conocía su hija ese nombre?

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lamento que el capítulo sea corto, he estado muy ocupada (maldita escuela y malditas pruebas).**

 **Intentaré actualizar mas seguido pero no prometo nada.**

 **Saludos, Aye Sir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece sino le pertenece al genial Kishimoto-sama (por qué tuvo que matar a Neji T_T )**

 _..._

— _Otto-sama quiero que me respondas algo, de la mejor manera posible._

 _En una sala del complejo Hyuga se encontraban tomando el té Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata y Yûki._

 _Hiashi miró a su hija mayor preguntándose que le diría a continuación._

— _¿Claro que me quieres preguntar hija ?_

 _Hinata miró a Yûki que tenía el seño fruncido. Al parecer su amiga se dio cuenta que es lo iba a preguntar._

— _¿Conoces a Toneri Ōtsutsuki ?_

 _Hiashi abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedó mudo. ¿De dónde conocía su hija ese nombre?_

 **...**

 **Capítulo tres: Explicaciones**

 **...**

Incómodo, si una sola palabra podría describir el ambiente en ese instante, sería esa.

Se escuchó el rechinar de unos dientes y ambos voltearon a ver a Yûki.

La susodicha tenía su pelo tapándole sus ojos, los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza y los labios apretados a tal punto que un chorro de sangre salía y bajaba de ellos.

Hinata al mirarle mejor encontró unos ojos azules que no reflejaban nada, era una mirada fría, que congelarían el alma de cualquiera...esos ojos... que se oscurecieron luego de esa fatídica tarde, bueno no podía culparla al escuchar el nombre de ese maldito que les quitó a una persona tan importante.

—Toneri Ōtsutsuki nació dentro del Clan Ōtsutsuki, su clan vivía en la Luna y después de la guerra civil de su clan, Toneri fue el único sobreviviente — dijo Hiashi con cara de preocupación — ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Hinata dejó de mirar a su amiga y enfocó sus ojos en los de su padre, este sintió un poco de terror al ver que el Byakugan de su hija se activó solo.

—¿Último de su clan eh?... Padre yo te pregunté si lo conocías por una simple razón, tengo un solo objetivo ... voy a matarlo, el va a morir, queremos venganza.

Hiashi abrió su boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, ¿Qué diablos pasó entre su hija y Toneri para que lo quiera muerto? ¿Desde cuándo su hija tenía esa mirada?

—Hinata, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos y Toneri?

Hinata le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, llena de dolor, odio, el hombre se sorprendió.

—Tu boca está curvada en una fea mueca y tus ojos están tristes ¿Por qué hija?

Hinata dejó de sonreír y miró hacia arriba -A veces nuestros verdaderos yo salen a flote cuando perdemos algo muy importante otto-sama, la Hinata que conocías, esa niña que creía que todos eran buenos aunque veía como no era verdad, la que nunca juzgaba a los demás ya no existe, el tiempo cambia a las personas, lo descubrí de la forma más dolorosa que podría pedir.

—Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiere decir su hija Hiashi-san, es bien simple en realidad, ese maldito de Toneri mató a una persona muy importante para las dos, mató a nuestra amiga, a nuestra hermana...y eso no se lo perdonaremos.

Hiashi no lo podía creer, mejor dicho no lo quería creer, su primogénita había escogido un camino oscuro abandonando otras posibilidades, no quería que la historia de Sasuke se repitiera otra vez.

—Hinata...

—No digas nada otto-sama, nosotras ya tomamos un camino y aremos lo que sea para cumplirlo, no nos importa el tiempo que pase, ni como pase, nosotros avanzaremos por nuestro camino.

Yûki y Hinata abandonaron la sala sin decir nada ni mirar a Hiashi, el cual mostró un rostro preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hinata espero que no te arrepientas de lo que vas a hacer ... hija.

...

—¿Sakura-chan, qué crees que deba hacer primero con Hinata?

Sakura dejó de caminar y se puso a pensar, ¿Hinata seguiría enamorada de Naruto? ¿Naruto lograría conquistar a la nueva Hinata? no sabía por qué pero tuvo una mala corazonada.

Al volver a ver a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos brillantes suplicándole que ella le respondiera.

Aclaró su garganta y le contestó:

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es darle un bonito detalle, unas flores o un peluche, las mujeres amamos esos detalles, lo segundo...cuando le hables intenta no ponerte nervioso sino todo lo que hayas echo se irá por el caño ¿está bien?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo siguiente es intentar que tus fans se alejen, ya que si ella aún está enamorada de ti no le gustará verte rodeado de chicas.

El joven anotaba todo en una libreta, no quería equivocarse en nada con la Hyuga

Mientras ellos hablaban en el despacho del Hokage se encontraban Shikamaru y Kakashi hablando acerca de la llegada de Hinata.

—Shikamaru dime tu opinión acerca de la nueva Hinata

El susodicho cerró los ojos por un momento, seguramente el Hokage ya se dió cuenta que había algo raro con la Hyuga.

—Hokage-sama se que usted también lo sintió cuando la vio, ella oculta algo y tengo una corazonada que es algo que involucrará a la aldea — dijo mirando serio a Kakashi — tendremos que averiguar que es lo que trama antes que pase algo grave.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, seguramente no fueron solo ellos dos los que se dieron cuenta que la nueva Hinata en un momento se pareció al antiguo Sasuke.

—Ya me lo esperaba, no por nada eres tienes ese cerebro tuyo, tendré que llamar a unos ambus para que vigilen a Hinata.

—Que problemático es todo esto.

El Hokage suspiró y miró todo el papeleo que tenía en su mesa, ser Hokage era como Shikamaru decía...problemático.

...

—Al parecer la Hyuga regresó a su "aldeita" Toneri-sama

—Si, pero no va a durar mucho en esa aldea ya que cuando nos volvamos a ver ella se casará conmigo y mataré a su otra "amigita"

 _Solo espera Hinata, pronto serás mía -_ pensó el Ōtsutsuki — _Esta vez no vas querer escapar ya que tengo a tu querida amiga Serena viva jajaja..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Lo siento por no actualizar rápido, no sabía como continuar este capítulo (literalmente me quedé en blanco)**

 **Adelanto:**

 _—Hinata ¿Estás segura de eso? — La chica parecía seria y preocupada — Yo también quiero acabar con él por lo que le hizo a Serena, pero las dos sabemos que el mal nacido es fuerte_ — _Ella apretó sus puños y su chackra se elevó._

 _Naruto se preocupó por Hinata, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa conversación, presentía que seria importante en el futuro._

— _Yūki..._

 _La Hyuga sabía que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, sabía que Toneri era fuerte, lo sabía y pesar de eso su odio no desaparecía, no iba a desaparecer hasta que lo vea rogándole que le perdone la vida_ — _sabes que yo lo sé, pero este odio que le tengo no se va a ir... El hijo de puta... NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA, solo..._

 _..._

 _La joven cerró los ojos pensando en sus amigas, seguro el malnacido de Toneri hizo sufrir mucho a sus amigas._

 _—Hinata...Onegai..._

...

..

.

 **Una pregunta: ¿Se enojarían si le pongo una pareja a Hinata antes de Naruto?**

 **No me maten plis, solo respóndanme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, tal vez actualice el otro domingo (no prometo nada)**

 **Saludos, Aye Sir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece sino le pertenece al genial Kishimoto-sama (por qué tuvo que matar a Neji T_T )**

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _—Al parecer la Hyuga regresó a su "aldeita" Toneri-sama_

 _—Si, pero no va a durar mucho en esa aldea ya que cuando nos volvamos a ver ella se casará conmigo y mataré a su otra "amiguita"_

 _Solo espera Hinata, pronto serás mía — pensó el Ōtsutsuki—Esta vez no vas querer escapar y volverás a mí ya que tengo a tu querida amiga Serena jajaja..._

 _..._

 **Capítulo cuatro: Otro reencuentro**

 **...**

El sol empezaba a esconderse por la cima del monte de los Hokage, las madres llamaban a sus hijos para cenar, los negocios empezaban a cerrar y los hombres regresaban a sus casas felices por descansar del día de trabajo.

En la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze se encontraba su Hijo Naruto Uzumaki, quien fue huérfano desde bebé y odiado por todos, pero por sus actos a lo largo de de los años y en la guerra lo convirtieron en el héroe de su aldea y de la cuarta guerra shinobi, en resumen se volvió un chico popular.

—Ahh ¿Cómo le hago para que Hinata me preste atención?

Se quedó en silencio intentando pensar algo.

—AHH NO SE ME OCURRE NADA-TTEBAYÓ — Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras continuó — ¡Piensa cerebro, piensa por lo menos hoy!

Estuvo un buen rato así, intentando pensar en algo, alguna solución pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Deprimido decidió regresar a su departamento.

Luego de caminar por un rato por la aldea y de haber recibido un par de regalos de sus fans se encontró con Hinata. Ella caminaba caminaba con otra chica, al mirarle con más detención la reconoció, era esa joven que llegó con Hinata a la aldea.

Al acercarse a saludarlas se quedó quieto con la mano levantada al escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Hinata ¿Estás segura de eso? — La chica parecía seria y preocupada — Yo también quiero acabar con él por lo que le hizo a Serena, pero las dos sabemos que el mal nacido es fuerte. —Ella apretó sus puños y su chackra se elevó.

Naruto se preocupó por Hinata, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa conversación, presentía que seria importante en el futuro.

— Yûki... — La Hyuga sabia que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, sabía que Toneri era fuerte, lo sabía y pesar de eso su odio no desaparecía, no iba a desaparecer hasta que lo vea rogándole que le perdone la vida — Tú sabes que yo lo sé, pero este odio que le tengo no se va a ir... El hijo de puta MATÓ A SERENA AL FRENTE NUESTRO, NOSOTRAS LE VIMOS DESAPARECER A SERENA CON ESA ONDA Y NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA, solo... Solo pudimos verla des...pedirse.

Hinata bajó la vista dolida, malditas emociones, desearía agarrarlas todas y meterlas en un cofre y tirarlo en un poso infinito para nunca volverlos a ver.

— Hinata-chan oe...

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba.

La susodicha se volteó a ver quién le hablaba y se dio cuenta que era el rubio del que estaba tan locamente enamorada hace tres años. Maldijo internamente, ella quería estar sola para reflexionar sobre la charla y el rubio aparecía.

Se masajeó la cabeza para intentar calmarse y le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?

El joven llegó a su lado y le mostró su típica sonrisa, si ella fuera la de hace 3 años se hubiera desmayado feliz por tenerlo a su lado, pero la ahora Hinata de 20 años, más que gustarle le molestaba.

— Bien-ttebayó ¿y tú como has estado?

— No me quejo

Yûki, quien miraba en silencio la situación se dio cuenta del anhelo y vergüenza que mostraban los ojos del rubio, ¿Estaría enamorado de Hinata?

Decidió ayudarle un poco al rubio para acercarse a Hinata, quizás esta ya no le amaba pero se notaba que el rubio la quería, su amiga tenía el derecho de ser feliz con alguien que la amaba.

— Oe Hina voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea diviértete— Y desapareció en una nube de humo — Aprovecha esta oportunidad héroe.

Naruto se sonrojó y Hinata la miró confundida.

—¿Quieres ir a comer ramen Hinata?

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero su estómago dijo otra cosa. Un poco avergonzada termina por aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

—Y entonces el hizo boom y yo le dije que se lo merecía.

Al aceptar ir con el rubio este obviamente la llevó a Ichiraku donde Teuchi se sorprendió al ver a quien acompañaba a su cliente número uno.

Hacia tiempo que no veía a esa joven y definitivamente los años le sentaron de maravilla.

—¡Vaya que sorpresa! hace tiempo que no te veía en la aldea Hinata-chan ¿Cuándo llegaste? — dijo el hombre alegre.

—Hoy regresé señor Teuchi, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Ayame pregunta por ti todos los días, ella te extrañó mucho Hinata-chan.

La joven sonrió.

Naruto al ver la linda sonrisa de Hinata no pudo reprimir una propia.

—Yo también extrañé a Ayame-san ¿Ella está aquí señor Teuchi?

— Si, espérame un momento.

El hombre fue hacia la parte de atrás del negocio.

— ¡Ayame adivina quién regresó! — La alegría en la voz del hombre no se pudo ocultar.

Su hija levantó una ceja, ¿Quién podría haber regresado?. Estuvo un momento en silencio pensando hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

— No me digas que regresó — una sonrisa apareció en la boca de la chica.

El hombre no dijo nada solo le sonrió, la chica corrió hacia la parte de adelante del local, abrazando a quien consideró una gran amiga.

—Hina-chaaan ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡que sexy te ves! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos tres años? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Responde!

La Hyuga intentando despegarse a su amiga no aguantó más y se puso a reír, definitivamente Ayame no había cambiado.

—Una pregunta a la vez Ayame...— La susodicha se sonrojó, la Hyuga se empezó a poner azul — ¿Me podrías soltar por favor? no pue-ed-o - res-pi-pi-rar.

La joven hizo caso de inmediato — Lo siento Hina, la nostalgia, ¡son tres años sin verte! ¡te extrañé muchooo!

—Gracias Ayame — dijo Hinata recuperando el aire. — Lo primero... Yo también te extrañé Ayame.

A Ayame se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, hacía tiempo que no veía a amiga y la extrañó demasiado.

—Hina waaaa — la chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos volvió a abrasar a su amiga, pero esta vez sin mucha fuerza.

...

En una sala oscura echa de piedra se encontraba una joven de no más de 20 años, ella se encontraba con cadenas en sus brazos y piernas y con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y cansancio.

—Mal-dit-to To-ne-er-ri... Al-gu-ien...Yû-ki...Hin-nat-ta...sá-sál-ve-m-e

La joven cerró los ojos pensando en sus amigas, seguro el malnacido de Toneri hizo sufrir mucho a sus amigas.

—Hinata...Onegai...

...

Bien, desde ahora empieza la parte dramática de la historia, Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda el Fanfic.

Saludos, Aye Sir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece sino le pertenece al genial Kishimoto-sama (por qué tuvo que matar a Neji T_T )**

...

En una sala oscura echa de piedra se encontraba una joven de no más de 20 años, ella se encontraba con cadenas en sus brazos y piernas y con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y cansancio.

—Mal-dit-to To-ne-er-ri... Al-gu-ien...Yû-ki...Hin-nat-ta...sá-sál-ven-m-e

La joven cerró los ojos pensando en sus amigas, seguro el malnacido de Toneri hizo sufrir mucho a sus amigas.

—Hinata...Onegai...

...

 **Capítulo cinco: Recuerdos, parte uno.**

...

 _Hace 1 año..._

 _._

 _—Hinata-baka apúrate y ven a comer que Yûki y yo ya estamos casi listas._

 _—Moo dejarme dormir un rato más Serena-baka._

 _La chica suspiró pesadamente su amiga no iba a hacerle caso a menos que..._

 _—Tu lo pediste baka, después no te quejes — dijo abandonando la habitación con una sonrisa malévola._

 _Hinata aún medio dormida alcanzó a escuchar a su amiga susurrar algo, no le prestó atención y se volvió a dormir._

 _Serena volvió a la habitación con un balde lleno de agua. Se acercó silenciosamente a la cama hasta quedar al frente de la cara de Hinata, su amiga iba a sufrir por no hacerle caso._

 _—Jejeje — agarró el balde desde la parte de atrás y le lanzó su contenido en la cara de Hinata, al instante se puso a reír. — Jajajaja eso te pasa por no hacerme caso Hinata-baka._

 _Hinata por su parte se levantó de golpe ahogándose un poco, al ver a Serena en el piso riéndose se enojó._

 _—Oye ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ME MOJASTE BAKA, ESTA ME LA PAGAS - dijo tirándole lo primero que encontró._

 _Serena reaccionó rápidamente y le esquivó, al ver que Hinata se paraba empezó a correr hacia la puerta._

 _—¡Esta me la pagas ! ¡espera a que te atrape, te vas a arrepentir! SERENA_

 _..._

 _Las tres caminaban por un bosque, cada una cuidando de las_

 _—Oye Serena, ¿estás segura que es por aquí? — la preocupación en la voz de Yûki era notable, no sabia por qué pero ese bosque le daba mala espina._

 _—Calma Yû-chan, estoy segura que es por aquí, confía en mí._

 _La chica sonrió, Serena tenía razón, ellas tres eran un equipo, podría dejar su completa confianza puesta en sus amigas, ellas no le traicionarían._

 _Las tres continuaron la marcha un poco más seguras. Continuaron por más de 4 horas._

 _Al llegar a un pequeño río decidieron parar, habían avanzado bastante por el día, además que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer._

 _—Paremos aquí, mañana continuamos, Yûki busca madera, Hinata-baka ve y busca agua ahora_

 _—¿Oe oe, quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes eh_

 _Soy nada más ni nada menos que Yamamoto Serena — contestó la joven con aire superior — Y tu eres Hinata-baka._

 _—Teme_

 _Serena sonrió con superioridad a Hinata, desde lejos Yûki las veía, esas dos nunca iban a cambiar, siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería._

 _..._

 _Las tres se encontraban peleando contra varios tipos encapuchados, a los cuales solo se le podían ver los ojos sin vida que poseían._

 _—Maldición, no paran de llegar ¿de donde salen tantos?_

 _—Oe Serena cállate y concéntrate en acabar con ellos. — le gritó Hinata un poco lejos de ella._

 _Un poco lejos de ellas se encontraba un hombre encapuchado del que solo se le veía los ojos negros de maldad que veía toda la pelea con entretención, era hora de empezar con el plan._

 _El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció al lado de sus soldados._

 _—Hyuga Hinata ...o debería decirle Byakugan no Hime es un placer conocerla._

 _Hinata y sus amigas se pusieron alerta._

 _—¿Quién eres y por qué me llamas por ese apodo? ¡Contesta!_

 _El hombre sólo le sonrió sínicamente, iba a ser divertido jugar con esa mujer antes de llevarla con el Jefe._

 _—Mi nombre es Tomoya Sasaki un gusto conocerla Hime... Se preguntará por qué le llamo por ese apodo eso es porque usted tiene sangre de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, el hermano del Sabio de los seis caminos y creador de los shinobi de la luna._

 _Hinata no lo creía._

 _—Y por eso tiene que venir conmigo Toneri-sama le espera._

 _—Hinata-baka no se va a ir con ustedes dejen se de hablar tonterías y vete si no quiere que esto se ponga peligroso — Dijo Serena seria. Hinata le miró y sonrió a su amiga._

 _—Serena tiene razón mejor márchese y ahorramos una pelea innecesaria. — dijo Yûki mientras se acercaba a sus amigas._

 _El hombre las miró y habló — Veo que no me queda otra alternativa, ustedes lo pidieron — al instante empezó a formar unos sellos — Arte ninja: Vórtice Lunar, Transporte lunar._

 _Al lado de él apareció un pequeño vórtice de color verde que empezaba a agrandarse hasta tener la altura de un hombre alto. Dentro de ese vórtice se empezó a ver una sombra con forma humana._

 _La sombra cada vez se iba acercando hasta hasta una mano atravesó el portal, poco a poco un hombre alvino se mostraba._

 _Tomoya esperó que el alvino pasara completamente el vórtice para poder inclinarse en señal de respeto._

 _—Toneri-sama es un placer verle._

 _El otro hombre solo miraba a Hinata, esa era hermosa ella era la mujer ideal para él. Con la ropa que ella traía puesta no podía verse más sexy._

 _Estuvo unos segundos observando a Hinata de la cabeza a los pies._

 _Serena consciente de la forma que ese hombre veía a su amiga se puso adelante de ella._

 _—Deja de mirar a Hinata así maldito canoso pervertido._

 _El hombre solo sonrió._

 _—Lamento si le incómodo señorita, solo estaba viendo a mi futura esposa._

 _Las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos._

 _—¿Qué has dicho?_

 _..._

 **Y hasta aquí, sé que es un poco chico pero espero que les guste.**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONSISTIRÁ EN DOS PARTES.**

 **Saludos, Aye Sir.**


End file.
